Lips Of An Angel
by KM Forever
Summary: Songfic based off the title song by Hinder. I wrote this a while back and am just now getting to post it. Please R/R


****Author's Note****

Ok So this is a one-shot in Santana's POV and Brittany never broke up with Sam. It's a future-fic, but y'all get the gist. Anyway, here you go

_

I miss her. Yeah I know. Guppy lips stole her away. But a part of me will always love her. Hell who am I kidding? I will always love her with every fiber of my being. And I have never been one for rebounds, but hey, I needed a warm body to lie next to. Her name is Constance. She is nice enough. And I honestly don't know why I chose her to be my rebound, but she is just too innocent and sweet. Maybe that reminded me of Her.  
I felt a buzz coming from my boob. I knew who it was as soon as I answered the phone and heard her sweet voice. But something was wrong. One, it is past midnight. Two, I heard a quiver in her voice.

[Santana]  
Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why you crying?  
Is everything ok?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.

I heard her voice shake over the receiver. She was trying to keep it quiet. And I could tell her "husband" was in bed. But I could tell something was up. She almost sounded scared.

"San, I have to get out of here. Sam just keeps getting worse. I understand that the economy is tough. But with him drinking himself half blind..." She started to choke back more sobs.

"Has he hurt you. Cause I swear if he even laid a finger on your beautiful head I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass!"

"No honey. Not yet at least. He just started saying some nasty things. He keeps saying how stupid I am. And how I will never get it."

I sighed a breath of relief. I knew that wasn't that bad. Although I do know how much Brittany hates being called stupid, it could have been a lot worse.

"And he threatened to knock some sense in me and maybe reverse the damage my mom had done when I was a child." I saw red instantly. He threatened my beautiful sunshine. That was as good as hitting her. How dare he. "Can I stay over tonight?"

I didn't know what to say. I loved her and wanted so bad for her to come back to me. But instead suggested for her to stay at Lady Hummel's place. "Why?" I can hear the hurt in her voice when she asked. So instead of beating around the bush, I laid it all out for her.

[Santana]  
Well my girls in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish it was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice,  
Saying my name it sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I, never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel."

"Oh. I understand. Do you still love me San?"

I breathed out. "Yeah. I always have, and nothing is going to change that. But I knew I would have to find someone new once you got married to Trouty Mouth."

I could almost feel the tension in the air. She knew how I felt. Why did she keep torturing me?

She continued on the other end.

[Britney]  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight.  
And yes I dreamt of you too.  
Does she know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think he has a clue.

I answered her questions as she asked them. And I told her about all of the dreams I had of her and how I would wake up disappointed that they weren't real. When I asked if he knew I was talking to her she said that she didn't know. What does it matter anyway? We were friends. Me and Britney. We didn't have any mind of relationship anymore. At least I didn't think I had a chance with her again. "Hey San?" I heard her on the receiver. "What?" I asked a little more forceful than intended. "There's something I need to tell you."

[Britney]  
Well my boys in the next room  
Sometimes I wish it was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice  
Saying my name it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.  
And I, never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel.

I almost dropped my phone. And my breath caught in my throat. She still loves me! But she is married. And her kids... What beautiful children. Thank God they took after her. I was a bitch, but not a home wrecker. At least that was not my intention.

"San, you still with me?" I looked around, then responded back, "of course love. But I can't tear your family apart. As much as I love you I can't do that to the kids."

[Santana]  
It's really good to hear your voice  
Saying my name it sounds so sweet

[Both]  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I, never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful

[Britney]  
With the lips of an angel

[Santana]  
I never wanna say goodbye

[Britney]  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful

[Both Softly]  
With the lips of an angel.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3:00. And I could hear Constance stirring. No doubt wondering where I was. "Hey Brit-Brit I have to go. But I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting for your call. Santana?" She breathed.

My own breath caught in my throat again. "Yeah?"

"I love you." And as she whispered that one line, my heart soared.

"I love you too honey." We both hung up. And as I turned around, I went over the different scenarios of what could happen and how to break it to Constance that our little tryst was over.

"Babe? Who was calling at this time of night?" I heard her call from the bedroom.

"Nobody Conny. Just my best friend." I set my phone down on the table flashing it one last look remembering the first words that changed my life.

[Santana]  
Honey why you calling me so late.


End file.
